


No where else you'd rather be

by cloverhasanxiety



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, everyone knows at this point, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverhasanxiety/pseuds/cloverhasanxiety
Summary: Basically Dave is worried about seeing John again after three years. Luckily he has Rose, Karkat, and even John himself to reassure this stubborn boy.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	No where else you'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnrelatedDice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrelatedDice/gifts).



> Ahahahaha. This is so out of character but I needed fluff. So here's this.

You were sure everyone was sleeping peacefully as you snuck out one of your most treasured possessions. It was a note. More specifically a note from you're favorite person, John Egbert. It had been almost three years since you've seen his goofy face and adorable overbite. It was times like these, when it was getting closer and closer to seeing him again that you truly missed his presence. You hold the note tightly before you begin to reread the same sentences you have a million times over the past three years you were apart. 

Dear Dave,  
Hey! I know its only been a little while since we were actually face to face, but I miss you so much already. It was nice to see your face in person before learning we have three years before I get to see you and the others. Its funny! We spent so long on video calls and sending silly stupid pictures of our faces to each other, but I still couldn't get enough of yours when I first saw you today. It's definitely going to be hard without seeing it in person, just one look and I was already hooked. 

But we got through years of it before hand! I'm sure we can both wait three years after all we've been through. Its a shame I didn't get to kiss you before you left, you know like we planned? I know you like to pretend your a tough guy who hates romantic crap and only act sappy for ironic purposes, but I know you would've have loved for me to romanticize you and sweep you off your feet. (And with my wind powers quite literally ;B ) Kidding! Partly. I really do miss you though. And I saw your God Tier outfit, it suits you. All except for that silly hood, which I'm sure you've already yanked off! 

I have to hurry and sneak this in the bucket before our time ends to send it to you! I larb you! :) <3 

P.S Don't forget this time we really should do the kiss next time we see each other!!!

Along with the sweet words you spot the stupid silly drawings in the corners, His slime ghost he always worn and the ragged bunny you gave him for his 13th birthday from that dumb movie he always loved. He probably looked like a goofball reenacting scenes on his planet like Karkat told you about. It was hilarious and endearing to hear. That really sounded like the John you knew from those late night calls, you'd both rush to your own respective living rooms and set up your laptops and begin a call, where you would movie binged together till you both fell asleep, just as soon as the sun was hitting your own curtains. You really missed those nights. You'd always would wake up first to find John nestled tightly in his blanket drooling against the couch cushion. 

You tell yourself its just another day till you finally see him again. The thought excites you obviously, but it also makes you even more fidgety than before when you first started this journey. Which is honestly saying something. Suddenly you're thoughts are interrupted by the familiar sound of footsteps. Most likely either Terezi or Karkat. Those two have been constantly up your ass since you've started to act all fidgety the closer you get to seeing John again. You know they're just worried but its starting to get on your very last nerve with them constantly following you around like a bunch of weird puppies. 

"Dave? What are you doing up this late again?" You hear the familiar gravelly sound of Karkats voice and relax. "Is it even late? Its not like we can actually tell time surrounded by a bunch of fucking stars constantly." He rolls his eyes at you, you're pretty sure fondly but you can't really tell. "You're the fucking knight of time, you tell me. Any other time you're pretty confident in guessing what time it was, but that's besides the point. The point is, are you okay dude?" He's less up your ass than Terezi has been, also he can't exactly smell you out when you're trying to hide from him. "I'm fine, just though I'd do some quiet thinking or some stupid shit like that." You hold the note tighter to your chest, not like it matters anyway. Karkat has known that you're in a 'redrom' with John since about a sweep ago. Damn it all you meant two years ago. You've been around trolls and their weird ass language for far too long. Thank the god you don't believe in for Rose, otherwise you'd go insane. 

Karkat looks at you with knowing and narrowed eyes before he simply sits down beside you. "You missing him again?" He asks, his voice is far softer than you've ever really heard it but he's always like this when you talk about John. He just, nice that way you suppose. "Yeah, a lot. I'm kind of...nervous to see him again with no contact after so long." Karkat nods in sympathy, its weird how he's always been there when you were having doubts about how long your relationship would last three years with no talking at all, well after he got his head out of his ass about Terezi. Which admittedly was mostly due to that stupid fucking argument you had when you particularly stressed about seeing John again and how three years would affect your relationship. 

It got ugly quick and there was so much embarrassing crying from your end of it. Luckily Karkat was there to ground you, even if he was being a damn douche in the first place. You honestly remember that day vividly even though you like to pretend that you don't even want to talk about it. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

All you wanted to do was reread that note John gave you before you all started off on your three year journey. But no, instead your sitting here more stressed than you ever were with plush smuppet ass shoved in your face, while this douche bag of an asshole sits here an yells at you in a jealous fit over a girl you aren't even remotely interested in. Both Terezi and you knew this from the beginning. It was bad enough you barely got any sleep stressing and fretting over your relationship with John. You know he sounded so excited to meet up again, but what if his feelings had changed? You try to tell yourself that ridiculous because it hadn't changed when you guys were long distance before so why would it now? Still you couldn't help feel overwhelmed by the worry and anxiety hanging over your head recently. 

"And! I think you're just trying to get with her to fuck with me! It's not like you'd actually ever cared for someone in that way, maybe even at all-" A deafening slap echoed around the room and suddenly it felt like you were traveling through time again. Only this time you were still standing in the present. Your hand stinging, while you look over Karkats now redding face where your hand just was. You don't know what came over you. You were just so angry and sad and- 

"Dave are you....crying? Oh fuck oh god no. I'm so sorry I went to far. Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Crying? What the fuck was he talking about. You raise a hand and touch your face gently. Sure enough you were crying. Oh god you are crying. Stop fucking crying! No, this isn't suppose to happen. You shouldn't be crying right now, but you are. Because you miss John. Because you love John. You...you love him. So fucking much and not even ironically. You just, love him and that's all there is to say on the matter. Okay no it isn't. Because suddenly you are filled with deep searing anger. How dare this goddamn jackass of a troll just accuse you of not being able to care for anyone like that. Like you do John. 

"Listen I don't know what your fucking problem is. Or the type of jealousy thing you have going with Terezi and me but I can absolutely fucking assure you it has nothing to do with me. Maybe if you'd stop throwing these goddamn hissy fits and open your eyes for once you'd see that I don't like her like that and she doesn't like me. And how dare you, how fucking dare you sit there and accuse me of not giving a shit or liking someone like that. I happen to know I am so goddamn in love with fucking Egbert it's been driving me up the fucking wall with worry because I don't fucking know if he even still loves me at this point in time. So just keep your goddamn troll mouth closed and stay out of my fucking business!" You're far to angry to care if anyone else heard your angry declaration of love one Mister. John Egbert, though you are positive you both are alone and away from prying ears and all seeing seers. 

But suddenly after realizing what you said, you just feel sad again. You cant even look at Karkat anymore if you even wanted to, which obviously you don't right now, you cant because everything is now blurry and mishapend from the tears now flowing freely from your eyes. Your legs feel too weak to hold you up. You cant even breathe properly now. Somethings clearly wrong, you're suppose to be able to breathe but you cant. You don't know how but you're now on the ground trying to catch a breath of air that keeps escaping you. 

"Oh fuck oh shit this isn't good Dave you have to breathe, fuck that isn't helping uhhh fuck." Karkat moves in front of you looking as panicked as you feel. "Dave I'm so sorry I said that. Its...okay and we can talk if you want in a minute but for fucks sake I need you to fucking breathe." You try to focus on his words, really you did but in the end all you heard was mushed up and faint sounds. "Dave...Dave! Okay just try to breathe with me." Karkat grabs your hand and guides it to his own chest so you can feel his even breaths and steady heartbeat. You follow along best, but some moments are harder than other. Instead of getting annoyed like you suspected Karkat would be he just coax you through those times by bapping you? Whatever it doesn't matter, in the end it works. You can finally breathe but that doesn't stop your crying or sniffling. 

Karkat looks uncomfortable trying to find the right words. "So...Egbert huh?" Is what he settles for, looking at you sheepishly with guilt lining his eyes. "Y..yeah, Egbert...John." He slowly nods, sharp teeth worrying his bottom lip before he looks at you with serious eyes. "Dave look, I'm....I'm so sorry I said what did. That wasn't my place. And..for what it's worth, I'm sure John loves you as much as he did before. Knowing him he's feeling just as bad without you there with him." You smile slightly at that, knowing he's probably right. "I....I know. I'm just..." 

"Scared?"

"Yeah....."

-End of flash back-

"You know what I think?" Karkat ask leaning back against the wall. This time its your turn to roll your eyes. "No, but please do enlighten me." You say voice dripping with sarcasm that makes you both chuckle. "Well, I think, that everything is going to be fine. And you'll have one of your weird human sloppy make outs or whatever." you scrunch your nose at the choice of words but you still don't deny it either. "Your words over romance makes me completely comforted." You deadpan. Karkat nudges you slightly laughing, you smile. The words weren't exactly a lie though, you feel better and more confident in seeing John again. You and Karkat waste a bit of time talking about whatever your heads think of before you feel your eyelids grow heavy. You try to power through it, not willing to go to sleep just yet, but by the fifth yawn Karkat is forcing you to lay down and covering you up with on of those scratchy blankets. 

\------------------------------------------

You jerk awake when you start hearing the commotion going on around you. Blinking back the tiredness in your eye you sit up in and stretch, groaning as you do so. Karkat glances at you with a small encouraging smile, knowing they're all only a couple hours from meeting the others. You nod at him in a appreciation too tired to even try to smile. He still understands and nods back before going to work on a few last minute things. Rose sits next to you raising an eyebrow. "So, nervous to see him again?" You groan and roll your eyes at your ever annoying sister. All knowing seers and shit always getting in your business with all their knowing powers. "Oh don't be like that Dave, even when I wasn't a seer it was obvious your attraction to John, no matter how much you denied it." She wiggles her eyebrow in the way she always does when she knows shes right. 

You feel your face flush but you refuse to admit anything to her. Especially when you know she knows. It's so annoying and you know she's only doing it to get your goat. "Jegus Rose I haven't even been awake for five minutes and I'm already being interrogated. You're worse than Terezi I swear." You're changing the subject. You know that, she knows that, and your pretty sure if anyone else was listening they would know that too. But no one else is, everyone is far too preoccupied with their own stuff to even notice you and Rose in the middle of the floor. "Aw can't a dear sister take interest in her brothers relationship and mental stability when you're only two hours away from seeing your long lost boyfriend?" You scoff, but appreciate the fact she lowered her voice enough that no on else would actually hear just in case some one was eavesdropping. 

"Dear sister my ass." You stand up and stretch again, holding your hand to help pull Rose up. She shakes her head but accepts your hand. "You know I'm right. C'mon it's not like you can hide it forever." Of course she's right. Most of the time she is, it's not like you'd ever admit though. Rose would never let you live it down if you did. "We'll see." You both begin to walk down the hall, so far you're completely content to be silent, Rose on the other hand seems to be buzzing with questions she already has the answers to. "So-" 

"No." 

"You didn't even let me ask the question." Rose pouts at you. "Don't need to and don't care. Knowing you, you're only asking to get the satisfaction that you were right. Like always." You hear her huff but ignore it as you continue to move forward. You don't know where exactly you plan on going but you'd rather not spend your last couple of hours on this rock in front of people panicking. "It's not always because I think I'm right. Dave I'm actually worried about you. You've been even more aloof and fidgety than normal." Of course this makes you feel terrible. You know you've been more distant and nervous, but you didn't really think anyone except Terezi and Karkat noticed. 

"So maybe I'm nervous. There's not exactly anything I can really do about it. Other than have a nervous breakdown over things I can't change." This gets even more of a frown from Rose. "You can always talk about it." She suggested softly. "What's there to talk about? The fact that my boyfriend my not even like let alone love me anymore? That I'm so fucking scared of not being what he expected? That I'm terrified he might realize that I'm not worth it and leave?" You didn't mean to snap, really you didn't. But it felt like she was prodding you with one of those shitty fucking swords to get answers out of you. "Dave...you're a fucking idiot." Huh, well that's new. Normally it's Karkat saying that to him, not Rose. "Huh?" Of course your dumb ass didn't know how to process that so you just spouted huh out loud like a dork. Rose shakes her head for the umpteenth time before looking at you with serious eyes. 

"John loves you and has been in love with you since the day you met online. The boy is so absolutely enraptured by you that he ignored or laughed off Vriskas every attempt to flirt with him without even realizing it. When he loves someone I doubt he could ever stop even if he tried. And I swear to the dark gods if you ever think or say you aren't worth it again I will smack you so hard with my wands John will have to wait another week to see you. No matter how you act or who you are John will always love you and find you to be his favorite person. You know this, I know this, hell I'm pretty sure even Karkat and Terezi knows it. And Terezi doesn't even know you're in a relationship with John. So stop sulking and go make yourself look presentable for your boyfriend already." You want to protest, but the look she's giving you leaves no room for argument. And honestly you'd rather not see her go through with that threat. Still you huff for dramatics sake, Karkat would be proud. 

"Fineee." 

\-----------------------------------------------

You've been staring at your hair for the past thirty minutes in frustration. It has been refusing to be tamed and styled properly the way you want it, and it's been annoying the fuck out of you. It also happened to be the one day you couldn't find that shitty fucking straightener you had Rose alchmized when you notice your hair start to wave a bit. So now you're stuck with a mess of curls and no way to flatten them. Why didn't you straighten them last night?! How could you forget to do that the night before seeing John again? It's okay, no it's totally fine, just remember what Rose said and you'll be fine. You sigh, rearranging the curls a tiny bit and running your fingers gently through them to loosen them. Doing so lets them fall in a way more natural look, one you can almost appreciate. They look softer now and frame your face decently, even around your shades. 

You give yourself a quick once over making sure your clothes are placed properly and you don't look as sleep deprived as you feel. Giving yourself a nod and thumbs up in the mirror you begin to walk down the hallway back into the main hallway. The walk actually does wonders to calm your nerves and start thinking more rationally about the situation. Which in the end leaves your nerves jittering for a different reason. Excitement! You really are excited to see John again, though the underlining anxiety is still there, its finally out weighed by your excitement. It'll only be twenty more minutes till you see him. You can, hopefully, hold yourself together for that long. You might even be feeling brave enough to finally tell everyone straight and to the point about your relationship with John. Though that thought was quickly dashed when you stepped into the room. Wow pretty much everyone was here right now, and that made you nervous as hell. Still you shake it off, swallowing the lump in your throat before walking in as casually as you could muster. 

Rose gives you an encouraging smile while walking over. "I see you left your hair curly, any reason?" You hear Karkat snicker a couple of feet away, sending him a quick glare behind your shades you sigh. "It wasn't my plan but when you can't find a shitty straightener what can you do?" This time you hear Terezi laugh. Of course all three planned this, how could you not realize this when you couldn't find it in the place you remember stashing it? Rose smirks but there's a soft fondness in her eyes. "I think it looks nice this way, I'm sure John will too. Now help me move this stuff around." You rolls your eyes but oblige. "Yeah yeah alright." And that's how you spent the next twenty minutes, moving around stuff and making what looked like a shitty version of a movie theater. You think you prefer it this way rather than the normal ones back on Earth, it looks more comfortable this way. 

The hanging plush dragons make it a bit morbid, but honestly you can't get too upset, it's Terezi's thing. Besides it could be worse. The disembodied heads of the other trolls could be hanging. You shudder at the thought, it makes you even more glad you haven't really seen Gamzee around during this trip. Yep you definitely prefer the dragon plushes. You feel the meteor jerk a little and voices above your head. They're here already? How much time did you waste getting ready and helping move shit around? You turn and see a blur of black and...dog ears? Run past you, immediately tackling Rose, making 'boofs' sounds as the blur does. "Jade! You seriously couldn't have waited till we got up there?" Karkat spats, clearly annoyed his surprise for them was ruined. It was John's birthday after all. You snicker quietly to yourself before looking around a bit. "So..where's John?" You ask, trying not to sound to excited or desperate to see him. 

Jade looks up at you from where she's still sitting on top of Rose...and somehow Kanaya? When did she get there? "He's still talking to the salamanders and chess people. They got really attached to him so they're a bit worried. He's just reassuring them." You nod and smile a little at the answer. It's nice to know some things just don't change about John. You guess waiting a few extra minutes wouldn't be so bad. More nerve wracking than anything, but before you could get in your head about it you hear a squeal of laughter behind you. You turn as quick as you possibly can, but it wasn't fast enough to catch the raven haired boy properly, so you both tumble on the floor. Just like Rose, Kanaya (apparently) and Jade did, John sitting on top of you grinning like there's nothing else in the universe but you. You can't help but grin back. 

"Hey."

"Hi." You flush slightly at the little sigh he made. He just looked so, happy and content to be right where he was. Suddenly you can't even remember why you thought John would ever stop loving you. It was such a stupid and silly thought, but it made you smile even more knowing how wrong you were. You feel hands in your hair gently touching the curls and twirling them. "Why didn't you tell me you had such curly hair?" You laughed, you couldn't help it! John had this adorably angry kitten look on his face that went along well with his pout. Though your laughing made him pout more, you felt slightly bad for never telling him, but at this reaction you could hardly regret it. "It's not funny! It's so soft and pretty! I can't believe you would hide these beautiful curls from me Dave!" He whined, batting your chest slightly. You blush but continue to snicker a little, he was too cute sometimes. He continued to pout at you, trying to make you feel guilty, which admittedly was working. 

But instead of consoling him you just reach up slowly and peck him on the lips. At that very moment it seemed Karkats anemia kicked in causing him to faint, the idiot probably over worked himself without taking a break again. "Don't worry I got him, continue your human make out rituals." Terezi snickered walking by to grab Karkat and set him on the horn pile. Why is that even still there? You have no clue. You don't have much time to think about it before feeling John stare at you with wonder and awe. "What? Something on my face Egbert?" You ask slyly. He laughs and shakes his head before pulling you up, kissing you much longer than the peck you gave him. 

You both hear several hoots and claps that make you blush furiously, but you shrug it off. You're exactly where you want to be right now. Later when you're all cuddled up on the floor, and Karkat wakes up, he'll start ranting and sulking about how he missed the big moment. Which ended up getting several things thrown at him, mostly because it was during the movie he made the biggest fuss. Jade even growled at him during it. The pure look of terror on his face is something you'll treasure forever. Not as much as your first kiss with John, but close enough. John will laugh and point out silly things, while still running his hands through your hair. Eventually you'll fall asleep and for once get a decent amount of rest. 

Really, there's no where else you'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I tried so hard on this one :') I stayed up till two in the morning trying to finish it and it still wasn't done till noon today.


End file.
